1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the use of condensation polymers of formaldehyde and arylsulfonic acids as antiviral agents and, in particular, the use of condensation polymers of formaldehyde and naphthalenesulfonic acids to protect humans and other warm-blooded animals from infection by enveloped viruses, e.g., the influenza group of viruses, the herpes viruses, and from infection by other microorganisms causing venereal disease in humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually Herpes simplex viral infections are mild, acute or recurrent episodes with topical lesion resulting which causes pair and temporary cosmetic disfigurement during which time the host is potentially infectious to others. More rarely, the infection takes the form of a serious corneal, encephalitic or systemic disease. Type I Herpes simplex viral infections generally are associated with the oral cavity and Type II Herpes simplex viruses generally occur in the genitourinary tract of both sexes in humans; however, there is some cross-over of infection.
No specific anti-herpes agents are available for use in a host having the usual mild, acute or recurrent episode despite the obvious need for such agents. A wide range of non-specific treatments have some palliative and antiseptic effect such as alum, vinegar, ether, camphor and mixed culture of Lactobacillus acidophilus and L. bulgaricus with naturally occurring metabolic products produced by these organisms.
For more serious corneal, encephalitic and systemic infections, three specific anti-herpes agents are available: 5-iodo-2-deoxyuridine, acyclovir and 9-D-arabinofuranosyladenine. However, because the mechanism of control of virus with these agents involves interference with DNA synthesis, potential side effects detrimental to other DNA syntheses vital to the host also occurs.
Another approach to the therapy of Herpes simplex viral infections has been the use of photo-inactivating dyes. This procedure requires that the surface of the lesion be broken, the underlying infected tissue painted with a dye such as neutral red or proflavine and the painted area exposed to visible light of sufficient intensity to inactivate the stained virus. The efficacy and safety of the procedure using photoinactivating dyes have not been established and special equipment and trained personnel are required to administer the treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,097, assigned to A. H. Robins Company discloses a method for combating Herpes simplex viruses, Type I and II, by topically applying an antiviral lignosulfonate to the animal tissue under attack.
Monomeric and polymeric sulfonates have been found to possess additional medicinal usefulness: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,547 and 4,364,927 disclose compositions and methods for preventing the attachment of dental plaque to the surfaces of the teeth of mammals comprising certain sulfonated aromatic formaldehyde condensation polymers and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof in a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, and the periodic application thereof to teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,461 discloses compositions and methods for preventing the attachment of dental plaque to the surfaces of the teeth of mammals comprising certain sulfonated vinylaromatic homopolymers and copolymers and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof in a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, and the periodic application thereof to teeth.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,712 discloses polymers useful in compositions and methods for preventing the attachment of dental plaque to the surface of the teeth of mammals comprising alkali metal salts of certain carboxylated naphthalene formaldehyde polymers.
Aromatic virucides such as sodium (1-methylundecyl) benzenesulfonate have been described as showing virucidal activity against tobacco mosaic virus. Other non-polymeric aromatic sulfonic acids have been disclosed as viral inhibitors, although, none of such materials have been disclosed as providing protection against Herpes simplex virus infection in animals.
Topical compositions for treating Herpes infections and containing sulfonated polysaccharides have been described. These polymeric materials are not aromatic sulfonic acids and are distinctly different from formaldehyde-aromatic sulfonic acid condensation polymers.